Not A Devil
by GrimmSisters
Summary: I destroyed them after reading. I cannot be burdened with the past anymore. Tonight is the last I will think on it. Tonight everyone in Konoha will know I how I feel. Moreover, they will listen. Shonenai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will ever own Naruto! If I did, Itachi would be doing my taxes. The songs and bands mentioned do not belong to me either; I just do what my muse tells me to.

gets beat over the head with a rubber chicken

Okay, okay, okay I will go back to writing with Lady Fiona now. Happy!

"Please" by Staind

"I'm Alive" by Disturbed

Fushizen means unnatural. Thank You Lady Fiona! -

**Not a Devil**

I remember the day my future changed before my eyes. I was captured by Itachi and Kisame. I was brought to their base camp. I was not the only one there. Seems Gaara was taken just like me. What we thought was going to happen to us, did not. We were trained to hone in on our demon powers, to become one with them. We grew stronger, and the Akatasuki became our friends. Our family.

Over time, our goals changed. We all seemed to grow up and wonder what else life had in store for us. Itachi over heard me singing one day while I was writing out my feelings on a scroll. The idea had come to us. A new purpose. We did not belong to any village anymore. We did not have to be ninjas anymore if we did not want to. We were our own people.

I did tell him that I still cared for my old village, but he refuted the notion. After all, old woman Tsunade could not keep up thesearch for me forever. No matter how she wanted to. The village of Konoha would not allow her to. My old home became my enemy. I was heart broken for a time while I pondered my future.

That is when the poem I wrote came to life; afterwards, music was put into place. People were assigned parts, coordination of rhythm and harmonious scores were made. My life had a future now. Gaara was happy to have an outlet as well. He put all his pent up feelings and newfound skill into the drums. Itachi had a thing for bass and did it well. Kisame strummed a guitar while I sang. The other Akatasuki members listened in and gave advice. They tuned instruments, and odd jobs to make things work for us. The blonde pony tailed woman, Deidara, became our manager.

With me singing, the rest of the band formed, we were a hit. Our CDs and paraphernalia of merchandise flew out the window. Sold out dates all across all countries. Girls screamed lustful wants while trying to rip our clothes off. Boys chanted and threw up their hands in horn formations at us. Each and everyone one of them wanting our autographs. We all got the recognition we deserved. Fushizen was a hit rock band.

Things change with time. One thing never did. The only thing I can think about still is ebon colored eyes. Raven locks that would always stick out at odd angles in the back. The betrayal. That is what I began to call it later on. I knew the day he left none of us would be the same. He has never left my thoughts throughout these long years.

I look at myself in the mirror in front of me. Getting ready to take the stage, I always look at myself. I know it is still me, but my new appearance some times still shocks me. Becoming one with the fox demon inside me changed not only my appearance, but my attitude.

Tonight was going to be a momentous occasion for us all. Mainly for me. I had sent word to old woman Tsunade what was going to happen tonight. I had everything planned out to a 'T'. I liked it that way now. No more spontaneity. She responded to me that everything was set the way I asked her to do it. She had written about other people I used to know not very well. I skimmed over all the words for one name. He was never in the letters we corresponded with. I destroyed them after reading. I cannot be burdened with the past anymore. Tonight is the last I will think on it. Tonight everyone in Konoha will know I how I feel. Moreover, they will listen.

"Time Naruto." Gaara tells me through the door to the dressing room.

"Coming." is all I say. It's routine after all.

I look at myself in the mirror once again. A torrent of anticipation and anxiety play in my stomach. I run a hand through my spiky hair and sigh. I adjust the black and red leather choker on my neck. I have worn it to every show, and I was not going to stop now. I stand up and glance at myself one last time, and like tradition for every show, I say one name before leaving my dressing room.

"Sasuke…" Time to show all of them how I feel.

……………………………………….POV Change……………………………………

I returned homed disappointed as per usual. Another useless mission, for another useless lord. Even though this agitates me, nothing can compare to the excitement I feel for seeing my favorite band play. I own every CD they have made.

I walk past the huge television screen they will be appearing on in a few short minutes. Just enough time to give report and be back in time to see them play. Tsunade said she had connections with the band manager. She said that is the only reason the concert was being broadcast from deep within the Industrial Country.

I do not really care how or why. Their music strikes a cord inside me. The singer's voice reminds me of the spiked pineapple that I lost so long ago. The band refuses to havepicturestaken or posters made of them. The one draw back. You can only see them in concert.

I look around me as I return to the huge TV. I sit next to Neiji and Hinata at the café facing the screen. Others gather as the TV switches on. We all holler and stand as a warm up band begins to play. We sit back down and chatter about nothing. Well, they chatter. I prefer to be alone.

I wish the idiot were here with me. To share in this experience. I miss his endless energy and optimism. I just miss him. The band playing right now sucks. I just want to see Fushizen. Being around all my former comrades makes me ill.

That is when the band ended and left the stage. We all stand and wait to see them. The ones with the most driven musical talent I have ever heard. That is when I heard it. I know that voice. From a very distant past.

I sit down out of shock. Hinata covers her mouth much in the same way I am floored. We look at each other and nod. The others are trying to place it, but they were never this close to him as we were. Save for Sakura, but no one knows what happened to her as of late. She became more reclusive then I am. If that can be done.

"Hello Industrial Country! We are Fushizen!" his voice is deep and just as raspy as it used to be. It can only be him. It has to be.

The lights pop on. Only the instruments are seen. A low chuckling voice is still heard. In puffs of henge smoke the members appear. I cannot stand anymore. First the sight of Kisame with a guitar, then Itachi. My hated elder brother picks up the bass. This is my worst nightmare come true. Then the drummer appears. The gasps are loud enough around me that I can make my own guffaw.

Gaara. It has to be Gaara. Around his eyes seems to be a raccoon type mask. He no longer has the tattoo on his forehead but on his neck. He is wearing a red tank top. Around each bicep is a solid black tattoo like band. Much like a raccoon tail. It looks so natural that it could not be a tattoo at all. His eyes still held the same glare, but one eye was still the emerald green I remember, but the other is blacker then my own.

I scan back to my brother and Kisame. They are tuning their own instruments. They are both wearing black and red mesh tops. Itachi had tight black leather pants on with knee-high boots with buckles everywhere. Chains hung from everywhere on his belt loops. Kisame had on what looked like wetsuit bottoms. Seems he still had no style. They both looked older, but it was them. Then he appeared.

A loud poof and there he stood. I slid from seat to my knees. It was him. There was no mistaking my urasonkatachi. His hair was still spiked in all directions, but no longer a pure blonde-haired person. It was blonde on the scalp, melted into orange, as it turned red. A dark fire red. My pineapple turned into a fire apparition. He scanned the crowd with a sinister smile I could only imagine was not his own at one time. Fangs bore as he did so, made it more apparent he had become one with the demon inside of him. It made his whisker marks more pronounced. His eyes. Oh kami, his eyes. They were no longer the jewels of pure blue I knew. They were now purple. The darkest I have ever seen. I can only guess that what happened to Gaara had to have happened to him as well.

His chest is covered in a loose black tank top with thin straps. Seems he had been working out while he was gone. His tight black jeans clung to his thighs like a second skin. I mentally drool at this. My rival grew up to be quite the man. Around his neck was a red and black choker. Around each thigh was the same strap that had chains hanging from them.

He grabbed the microphone. Everyone was entranced even more. I was right with them. When he spoke, again I nearly lost my mind. The music began to play. I cannot believe my ears. This was the band I love. This was the man I loved. Both were the same. Myheart nearly fell out of my chest at what he said. The music captivated me. It enraptured everyone around me.

"This first song is a new one I wrote. It is going to appear on the newest CD soon. I hope you enjoy it. I dedicated this song to someone I lost a long time ago. I hope he hears it now." Naruto's voice had a sorrowful twang to it.

He began to sing. His voice got deeper and a bit raspier as he sang the words. My soul reacted before my mind did to the words. I wanted to run to him. Find him and tell him it was okay now. Everything can return to normal. I sat there on my knees as he sang to me. He told me how he felt. How he felt about me and how it affected him. I wanted to scream. I could not stop listening.

"Can't you see that I'm sick of this?  
Chances are you're oblivious to how I feel  
Sitting on your throne, and I'm sure that I'm not alone,  
Not alone, not alone. Tell me please,  
Who the fuck did you want me to be?  
Was it something that I couldn't see?  
Never knew this would be so political.  
And please, I'm still wearing this miserable skin  
And it's starting to tear from within  
But it's obvious that doesn't bother you, so please

I didn't think that you'd sell me out  
Now I know what you're all about.  
You might feel in control of things.  
But you're not holding all the strings.  
All the strings, all the strings. Tell me please,  
Who the fuck did you want me to be?  
Was it something that I couldn't see?  
Never knew this would be so political.  
And please, I'm still wearing this miserable skin  
And it's starting to tear from within  
But it's obvious that doesn't matter to you, I've swallowed all your answers  
I've swallowed all my pride  
You've used up all your chances  
Can't keep this all inside Tell me please,  
Who the fuck did you want me to be?  
Was it something that I couldn't see?  
Never knew this would be so political.  
And please, I'm still wearing this miserable skin  
And it's starting to tear from within  
But it's obvious that doesn't bother you So please don't keep telling me that it's ok  
I don't buy all the shit that you say  
And quite honestly I'm fucking sick of it  
so please if I cut off this nose from my face  
Then I wouldn't feel so out of place  
But it still wouldn't be quite enough for you,  
so please."

I want to weep. After all this time, he thought I did not care about him. That I never understood what he was going through. That he did not mean anything at all. I vow here that I will find him. I will let him know that he is wanted, adored, loved. Always has been. A couple of villagers next to me were snickering at him on the screen as he went into another song. This one from one of the many albums they had. They were pointing and saying what a loser. Couldn't become Hokage and is now a whiny little demon boy.

I stood up and went over to them. I have no idea who they are, but they know who I am. Everyone in this village does. I was the one that ran away to study under Orochimaru. I was the general behind the last Sound, Konoha war. I betrayed him in the end, but I didn't do it for them. I did it for him. Then I came to find he wasn't here. He hadn't been here for years. Yet, they detested him more then me. I killed their parents and loved ones with summoned snakes, but I was still the beloved Uchiha heir. It makes me sick to know this. I do nothing about it. Until now.

I punched both men right into the back wall of the café. Naruto wasn't here to do this for himself. I am doing it for everyone that gets misjudged and mistreated. I hear a chuckle behind me. I turn to see Temari laughing at me. I raise an eyebrow to show my interest as into why she is giggling at me. Without having to actually voice the question, which she must have picked up from years of traveling with Gaara, she answered me.

"About time someone did something like that. Just never thought it'd be the temperamental and emotionally constipated Uchiha." Without another word, she turned back to the screen and cheered for her brother and his band. Even if he could not see or hear her, she was giving him her support.

I smirked. I joined her and the others. We celebrated for them the entire concert. Even now that we know who they are, does not stop us from enjoying their music. Naruto pranced and head banged as he sang his lyrics. Itcahi was solemn as he strummed the score line. Gaara banged his head in time to his beats. Kisame played his solo with finesse.

"The last song is also from the newest CD. I dedicate this one to my old village." His eyes looked right into the cameras as he said that. The entire crowd shivered. It was creepy and sexy all rolled into one.

"Never again will I be dishonored  
And never again will I be reminded  
Of living within the world of the jaded  
They **kill** inspiration  
It's **my** obligation  
To **never** again, allow this to happen  
Where do I begin?  
The choices are endless  
Denying the sin  
My art, my redemption  
I carry the torch of my fathers before me The thing I treasure most in life **cannot be taken away  
**There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice  
To **change myself,** I'd rather **die  
**Though they will not understand  
**I won't make the greatest sacrifice  
**You can't predict where the outcome lies  
You'll never take me **alive**  
**I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive** Change again, cannot be considered  
I rage again, dispelling my **anger  
**Where do I begin?  
The choices are endless  
My art, my **redemption,** my only **salvation**  
I carry the gift that I have been blessed with  
My soul is adrift in oceans of **madness**  
**Repairing the rift that you have created**  
I am not alone, brothers, give me your arms now The thing I treasure most in life **cannot be taken away**  
There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice  
**To change myself, I'd rather die**  
Though they will not understand  
**I won't make the greatest sacrifice**  
You can't predict where the outcome lies  
**You'll never take me alive I'm no slave  
Are you feeling brave?  
Or have you gone out of your mind?  
No more games  
It won't feel the same  
If I hold my anger inside  
There's no meaning  
My soul is bleeding  
I've had enough of your kind  
One suggestion, use your discretion  
Before you**** label ****me blind  
**  
The thing I treasure most in life **cannot be taken away**  
There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice  
**To change myself, I'd rather die**  
Though they will not understand  
**I won't make the greatest sacrifice**  
You can't predict where the outcome lies  
You'll never take **me alive**  
**I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive!"**

He threw done his microphone and raised his arms and howled. The crowd in the concert hall did the same. Everyone outside and inside the café did as well. We cheered and screamed as they each disappeared in a puff of smoke in the order they appeared. Before Naruto left the stage, he picked up the mike once again. This time I smiled.

"To everyone that hated me, to everyone in that village I mentioned, that wishes I was dead…." We all waited for him to say something.

"Fuck you." Poof he was gone. We all lost it. Laughing, pointing at random villagers, we enjoyed it so much. He said what we all wanted to. He told them what he needed to for a very long time. He was free now. Truly free. I hugged Hinata. We knew he was safe, and were so happy for him. She whispered in my ear what _I _needed to hear.

"Go to him Sasuke-kun…..please?"

I nodded. We separated and I took off. I had to pack. I had to get many things in order before I left. My moron was waiting for me, and I have many things I need to say to him. Then maybe, just maybe, in his dressing room I'll have my way with him.

Lady Shard: What's this? Naruto tells off Konoha FINALY! I might continue it I'm not sure though. Wouldn't know where to take it really. I'm sure Lady Fiona will though if she wants to that is. Please read and review.Flames get marshmallows made on them

Lady Fiona: I might... I need lots of reviews to convince me though. I am Betaing another story right now. smiles


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_**Overburdened" by: Disturbed**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line and the world parts I created in my sick and twisted mind. That means I do not own Naruto or Disturbed, but love them both anyways. I hope that this will squelch the need for yoainess….onto the chapter. sneaks off with itachi plushie!

Sasuke had gone to the hokage right after packing his things. He knew that she would help him. Indeed she did, after belittling him. Telling him how much she really should not be helping him. That Naruto was better off without knowing him ever again. Sasuke had pleaded. Tsunade was not going to budge without him giving her the real reason why he was going to him. After baring his soul to her, she gave him the address where the band was going to be next. Seems they were going to stay in the Industrial Country to make a video for the first song for their fourth up coming album.

He sat in his cabin listening to one of Fushizen's albums and wondered how the hokage knew so much about Naruto as it was. He concluded that Naruto and the old woman stayed in touch despite his leaving. This disturbed him, but he got over it. In a couple of hours, he would be in the city where Naruto was. No more wondering if he was dead or alive. No more guessing where he would be. He had plans to claim the idiot, even if the blonde almost red head never knew it.

So many questions ran through his head as he lay on the small bed. The ship pulled into port. A loud bang sounded on his door. He was up and grabbing his bag before the second rap came down on the wood. He opened the door before there was a third. He left a bewildered sailor standing in the doorway to a now empty cabin.

Sasuke was off the ship in no time flat. He asked for directions to where the studio was. He looked around. Tall buildings were everywhere. Some blocked out the sun that shined. Sasuke shouldered his bag so both straps were around his arms. He began to move in the direction the person had pointed. No one commented or even noticed him. All the people were absorbed in their own worlds as they went about their business. He mentally noted that this was worse then his own village it seemed.

Sasuke arrived on the roof of the studio that Tsunade had told him. He saw Kisame talking to the pony tailed blonde-haired woman outside the door below him. Yep, this was it. The two went inside after saying it was going to start. He slipped in after them before the on air bulb lit up. He let the two get ahead of him.

Sasuke wandered around the sound stage as if in a daze. There were several sets. The video was going to be all day long if they were going to shoot it all at once. He remembered seeing a couple of their videos. None of them ever appeared in them. He looked over towards voices. Itachi and Naruto were going over their parts. Seems there was firsts for everything. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. His gaze was fixed on Naruto. Hair spiked in all directions, and some covering his ears. On his forehead were plastic horns that matched the demonic tail attached to his tight orange leather pants. He was shirtless. Bare feet completed the look. Sasuke gulped. Naruto was beautiful. Sasuke held in a gasp. There were many things he was going to ask. When he got him alone that is.

Sasuke was going over the plan in his head when a hand grasped his shoulder. He turned with a kunai ready in his hand. A man dressed in a t-shirt, complete with a clipboard looked at him with a smile. Sasuke secretly put the kunai back in his pack. He gave him the Uchiha glare that made the man sweat drop and the smile falter.

"Just a little late for make-up, but we can fix that. The extras for the line are gathering." He grabbed Sasuke by the arm and dragged him to a chair where a brunette woman was smacking bubble gum. The man spoke to her and not Sasuke.

"He's an extra to stand in the line where the lead will be today."

"What kind of demon is he going to be?" she asked smacking her gum the entire sentence. Sasuke was annoyed. After hearing, he was going to be that close to Naruto, he would keep his trap shut for now. The man contemplated this for a moment with his hand on his chin. He was giving Sasuke the once over from head to toe. Snapping his thin fingers, he had an idea.

"Make him a gargoyle. We will put him at the feet of the Devil character. Give him a metal leash too, so that they can hold him in place." Sasuke could not believe what he was hearing. A leash! Naruto was going to get an ear full when this was over. Sasuke was less then pleased. The thought of Naruto holding it brought a pinkish color to his cheeks.

"You want him to be naked, loin cloth, or just pants, tail, wings? On the other hand, just do the works?" The girl asked in rapid secession.

"The eyes are fine the way they are, but give him a grey rocky look with wings. Make the leash a chain. I will be in wardrobe getting the pants for him you do the rest. We have to hurry." With that, the man ran off leaving Sasuke with the bored looking woman.

After an hour passed, he was free. He looked at himself in the mirror. His face and upper torso are a grayish color dabbed with a darker grey to make it look like he was made of stone His hands have the same color, but claws painted black. His hair spiked much like Naruto. The wings bent to look folded in for comfort. The chain that dangled from the leash around his neck bothered him.

From what he heard from the make-up girl, the devil was deciding the fate of the newest arrivals, and that Naruto was standing in line waiting for his judgment. Throughout the song, he wonders why he is there, and asks why he is in line to begin with. This sounded like Sasuke's kind of song.

Before he knew it, he was kneeling at the feet of the last person he wanted it to be. Itachi was playing the devil. Just his luck. The other members were the demons in line with him. His leash was given to Itachi. They looked at each other. No emotions or words were spoken. Sasuke knelt down to his left side. The director was pleased. He went over what was to happen to Naruto and the other members.

"Okay people! Here is what I want from you. This scene is going to be edited through out the video. What we are going to do is film the entire song. Naruto, you are to sing the entire time, and act out the emotions of the words. Everyone else go off what he does. Feel the music people."

Everyone took his or her spots. Naruto looked up to Sasuke. The latest addition. If he knew who it was, he paid no attention to it. The director gave a few more orders before the lights went dim around them. They were literally in hell. The music started.

"_Fate is so unkind  
Now I should have known  
Blind leading the blind  
Reaping what I've sown  
If it all amounts to nothing  
Why, then, am I standing in this line?_"

Naruto lipped a very dark phrase before starting to lip sync to the lyrics. Sasuke was indeed taken in by the mood and music. He was more so enchanted by Naruto.

"Hell is still **overburdened  
****I must stand and wait in line  
**I may never know for **certain  
**When will be my **time**  
How was **I** considered **evil**?  
Vengeance taken in this **life  
**Someone granted **me reprieval**  
Decades spent in **strife**

Led to **nothing**  
Repeated in my **mind**  
**Led to nothing**  
If only I was **born another time**..."

Naruto let his music and lyrics take over him. He swayed with the rhythm. The extras around him taking his actions and playing off them. He ran a hand through his hair and looked to the sky seeking his answers to the questions he was singing. He gestured to the people and scenery around him to make his point. Getting angry, he made fists as he looked at his feet. As if telling the Devil ahead of him this was not his place. He went on singing.

"**Hell** is still **overburdened  
I** must stand and **wait in line**  
**Hell** is **still overburdened**  
How have **I** been **so determined** malign?"

Naruto turned to the side where a blue screen was. Sasuke guessed this was going to be another scene where they were going to edit later. Naruto reached out as if in pain at what he saw. Bringing them back to clutch at his chest over his heart. Sasuke was loosing himself to the moment. He reached out to his pineapple. The leash was yanked hard and he came sprawling backwards. The director liked this. Sasuke could tell that by the camera aimed at him and the nods he was getting from him too.

"It's the closing of the **curtain  
**In the **play** that was **my life**  
Countless chapters left **unopened  
**Tragedies inside  
I was fighting for a reason  
Holy blessed **homicide**  
Seems **I** have **committed treason**  
**All I've sacrificed**

Led to **nothing**  
Repeated in **my mind**  
**Led to nothing**  
If only **I was born another time **

Hell is still **overburdened  
**I must stand and wait in **line  
Hell is still overburdened**  
How **I** have been **so determined** malign?  
**Hell is still overburdened**  
I must stand and wait in **line  
Hell is still overburdened**  
How **I** have been **so determined** malign?"

Naruto fell to his knees. Lost in the song, he went on. Giving into the emotions, he had put words to. He pounded the ground in his frustration. He pointed and accused the Devil of his actions as he once again kept asking him. Sasuke wanted to go to him. He had to wait until the Leash was off. He did not really mind the make-up.

"**Fate is so unkind**  
Now **I** should have **known  
Blind leading the blind  
**Reaping what **I've sown**  
**If it all amounts to nothing**  
**Why**, then, am **I standing** in **this line?"**

The guitar solo went off and he screamed silently to the sky above him once again. The extras in line heated things up by going into a mosh type dance around Naruto. Naruto walked to the dais. He glared at the Itachi devil. Sasuke looked at him. He could not believe he was just a few feet away from him now. He was still singing defiantly until the music shut off.

"**Hell** is still **overburdened  
I** must stand and **wait in line**  
**Hell is still overburdened**  
How **I** have been **so determined** malign?  
**Hell** is still **overburdened**  
**I** must stand and **wait in line**  
**Hell is still overburdened**  
How **I** have been **so** **determined** malign?"

Everyone looked to the director. The director was in awe. When he finally yelled cut, most of everyone had already left for lunch break. Itachi threw the chain to the leash to Sasuke as he left him sitting there. Sasuke could hardly breathe let alone catch it before it hit him in the face. Someone had caught it for him. Sasuke looked up into the deepest amethyst there is. Naruto tugged on the chain a little with a playful smirk on his face.

"Nice little addition to the video I do have to say."

Sasuke could just blink at him. Did he know it was him? He was not sure he could trust his voice either way. Naruto bent down sitting on his knees in front of Sasuke. His look of playfulness replaced by one of hurt and mistrust.

"Why did you come here bastard? Did the old lady lose her mind?" Sasuke had no rebuttal or comment. He just kept blinking at him.

"I guess it doesn't matter now. You are here. Why don't you get the make-up taken off and have them bring you to my dressing room. Oh, and have them leave the leash on." Naruto stood up and dropped the leash lead on the ground.

Sasuke just sat there dumbfounded. All his protective walls around him crashed during the little monologue Naruto spoke. He slowly stood up and headed back to the chair before the brown-haired woman. She was smacking a new piece of gum as she removed the make-up, but like Naruto said, he wanted him to stay dressed the way he was. Sasuke's cheeks became full-blown red apples at the thought of Naruto holding the lead again.

Half an hour later, he was standing outside Naruto's dressing room. He dared not knock. His nerves were shot. All this raw emotion wasn't what he was used to. The decision was made for him. The door opened to reveal Naruto still topless and barefoot. No make-up was left on him. He didn't really need any. Sasuke did have to admit he liked the tail on him. Naruto reached out and grabbed the leash lead. He yanked none too gently and Sasuke came into the room on his knees. Naruto chuckled mischievously.

"Now this was not how I had pictured you coming to me Sasuke. I do say I do like seeing you on your knees." The same chuckle. Sasuke blushed from his forehead to his waist.

"I like the color too." Naruto poked fun at him playfully. Nevertheless, one thing he always was is truthful. He did like the color on him and the fact he was on his knees. Naruto licked his lips.

"I'm going to ask you again, why are you here bastard?" This time Sasuke felt words in his throat and used them. It was just the two of them, honesty abound.

"I came for you." It was soft, but held meaning. Naruto scoffed at him. He tugged on the leash causing Sasuke to wince.

"And why now? Why didn't you years ago when I needed you?" Naruto's words were dripping with pain and venom. He wanted them to sting Sasuke just as much as they did to him. Sasuke felt it.

"I came back to the village to find you gone. Hokage-sama told me you had gone off to train. After some time we all thought you were dead." He hung his head in shame. It wasn't enough, he knew. It was the best he could muster from this new appointed emotional view.

"The way old lady Tsunade told me, you attacked the village with snake-man, and at the very end turned against him and his own army. From the look on your face she didn't tell anyone we keep in touch." It was true, shock was written all over his face. He had suspected as much, but nothing of detail.

"Yes, in the end I turned on him. Afterwards I found out you weren't there anymore. We all got on with our lives. I tried, but there was no you Naruto. That is when your music started to come out a couple of years ago. It struck a cord in me. Then two months ago I saw you singing the music I love so much…"Sasuke trailed off. He really did not want to give so much away right off the bat. Naruto looked numb to this though.

"And? You are fan of our music, big deal…" Sasuke was the one to cut him off this time. It was his turn to have his words effect him they way his music did.

"Because I love you Naruto! I turned against Orochimaru for you! To protect the village you used to love so much!" Naruto just stared at him. The mischievous smirk was back. A fang peaked over the top as he sunk down to his own knees. He began to crawl to Sasuke. Sasuke just sat there with his heart hammering against his ribs.

"Now that we got that out of the way…" he kept crawling. Sasuke began to slink backwards on the floor. Prey and predator playing a dangerous game.

Sasuke fell backwards and used his elbows to help him get away, but was still to slow for him. Naruto slinked his way up his legs. Sasuke watched as their bodies glided over one another. Naruto kept up his climb. Before Sasuke knew it, he was looking at Naruto above him.

Naruto had his hands bracing him over Sasuke on each side of his head. He locked Sasuke's legs with his own. Neither of them was going anywhere. He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned at Sasuke. Sasuke grumbled but didn't put up much of a fight from there on. His hands were free, but he did not want to admit to himself he was enjoying himself.

"Seems the fox has caught a mouse….wonder if he wants to play with me…" Naruto bent down so he was nose to nose with Sasuke. Sasuke just gulped. Sweat beaded down his temples. Naruto reached out with his tongue and licked Sasuke's cheek.

"Does the mousey want to play with me?" He licked the other cheek.

Sasuke's breathing became erratic. He brought his hands up to place them on Naruto's chest. He received a growl instead. Naruto reared up, grabbed Sasuke's hands, and pinned them above his own head. Sasuke marveled at Naruto's strength. He was no longer his dead last.

"No… I make the rules. The fox wants to taste the mouse first."

Naruto trailed his tongue down Sasuke's neck. He reached the leash. He ran his tongue the length of the lead. He stopped at each of his nipples. Sasuke was heating up with each caress. Naruto let go of his hands. He brought his down and under Sasuke. He cupped Sasuke's ass and yanked him up a little into his own lap. Sasuke's yelp of surprise was smothered by Naruto's lips.

The kiss was full of years of want and passion. So searing it nearly peeled their skin from their mouths. Naruto brought Sasuke up to sit in his lap. He latched one hand behind his head the other still gripping his ass. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck to hold on. He knew he wouldn't drop him, but he didn't know what else to do. Until, Naruto growled out a command to him.

"Touch me...mousey…" his voice was so deep it sent a shiver up Sasuke's spine. Sasuke complied.

He ran his hands the length of Naruto's back. Next was his chest. It was every bit as defined as he thought it looked during the video shoot. Naruto rumbled out a moan as Sasuke went further down. Naruto left Sasuke's lips for his neck where he bit down. Not hard enough to draw blood, just enough for Sasuke to get the point.

Sasuke bucked his hips against the growing groin of Naruto. He let Naruto guide him where ever. Sasuke was placed on his back. Some how his pants had come off. Looking to the side, he saw they were shredded. His eye opened wide when he felt Naruto touching him where none has. He groaned out his desire to his fox. Naruto's tongue was doing things he never thought of. A low chuckle brought him back to reality from cloud nine.

"Mmmmm….I like the way you taste…but I want more…"

Sasuke was going to ask what he wanted, when he was flipped over. He was again on all fours. Naruto was on his knees behind him. He bent over Sasuke. His pecks rubbing against his soft skin. It further excited him. He reached around and grabbed the lead. He pulled on a little rough, but he moan he got from Sasuke was worth it. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Naruto. Lust was in his eyes. Naruto and Sasuke began the long awaited mating dance.

Gaara walked by the dressing room to see if Naruto was ready to go. Before he even knocked, he heard the sounds. Sounds he never heard coming from Naruto's dressing room. Kisame was known to have his share of women. Even Itachi and Diedra once in awhile. He went to try to knock again. His hand was stopped.

"Naruto is with Sasuke. Let's leave them alone and go have dinner." He turned to see Itachi holding it. No emotion was evident on his face, but his voice displayed it enough for him. Gaara nodded. They both walked away from the sounds. Gaara and Itachi both guessed it was going to be awhile before either of them emerged from the room. They both also knew that they just got another permanent companion on their tour.

Please Read and review. We'd love to hear what you thought about it.


End file.
